Old Times
by Raven Silvers
Summary: Danica missed her King. He would always be hers, even if he was human. The glyph inked on his wonderful body proved that he belonged to her, in body as well as in spirit.


Drake had returned with the girl and King. Her lovely, unconscious King. Security had gotten a rude shock when Drake had just dumped King on them. Asher had ordered them to bring him up here, into the vault-like chamber that had housed the patriarch of their race before.

Danica waited, her hands on her hips. The floozies that Asher kept around, just to make her jealous, dragged King inside. Jarko was there too, supervising.

"Be careful," she hissed at them. Jarko gave a grunt of affirmation as he directed them. They lowered King to the ground, taking pains not to hurt him. In the company of Danica Talos, one learnt very quickly not to make her angry. Her tantrums were usually enough to scare them. "Go."

Jarko knew he could stay, and he took up the task of chaining King down as the floozies left. He was usually on the Talos sibling's good side, even if Danica felt the urge to throttle him at times. He secured the locks around King's wrists; they had been earlier used to restrain Drake's meals.

The doors opened and Asher sauntered in, a ball of brown fur squirming in his arms. "Guess who I found outside." He put Pac-man down and it scuttled across the floor to sniff at their new quarry.

"Back off, pooch." Danica sat down in the lone chair in the room. Pac-man prodded King's hand with its nose and he didn't respond. Jarko straightened and held out his arms for the dog, but it either ignored or didn't understand his cooing.

It sniffed at King. Asher circled her unconscious ex-pet, using the toe of one shoe to prod King like Pac-man had. Danica growled; no one touched her pet except her.

"Is he going to wake up yet?" he asked impatiently. She sighed. Her brother was a typical male; he could never see that sometimes, you actually had to _wait _to get something. "Dani, why don't you wake him up?" The wicked grin on his face eluded to those torrid nights she had spent with her King.

"Fuck off, Asher," she pouted. Asher gave a short laugh. Jarko cooed at Pac-man again. It ignored him and licked King's face. Pac-man, being a male dog, was almost as impatient as its master and Aher.

Danica missed her King. He would always be _hers, _even if he was human. The glyph inked on his wonderful body proved that he belonged to her, in body as well as in spirit. She missed the nights they had spent together. Sometimes he had not been willing, but he had always given in. Asher liked to taunt her about how he had escaped with the dammable fucking Nightstalkers and found a cure for his vampirism. Here he was, a mere, pitiful human. Disgustingly human.

Pac-man licked King's face again. Asher continued to circle like a vulture. Danica could wait all night; she was wearing her favorite dress and fox. Even her heels were one of her favorites. She had dressed up for her King like some kind of lovesick teenager.

There, King was waking up now. Pac-man was delighted and yelped, licking even more. It didn't take long for King to return to the realm of the conscious. He swiped at the animal, and its jaw split open. They hadn't expected that, but it only endeared Jarko to the dog even more.

"What the _fuck_!" King reacted with horror and surprise. He reared up, trying to get away from the freak of nature, and fell back down when the chains tightened around his wrists.

Asher and Jarko laughed. She grinned and Asher picked Pac-man up. He petted the doggy.

"_What _the _fuck!_" King demanded, pointing at Pac-man. Asher chuckled.

Yes, her King had not changed. He was still pretending to be fearless and not afraid of anything, much less a teeny vampire-dog.

"We've been importing the vampire gene into other animals for years," Asher explained, still chuckling. "Experimenting."

"You made a goddamn vampire..._Pomeranian?_" King asked, incredulous. Asher handed Pac-man to Jarko. He hissed in affection and Pac-man's jaw split into a macabre flower. Jarko had always had a soft spot for the little one. She almost felt sorry for it.

"Ain't he sweet?" Jarko said no-one in particular.

"That depends on who you ask," King deadpanned. "Because obviously, that dog has a bigger dick than you."

"And when did you see my dick, fuckface?" Jarko struck King. Danica was smiling to herself, delighted that her King still had his acid tongue.

"_Ow,_" King whined. "I was talking to _her!_" He glared at Danica.

She grinned. It was going to be like old times, she reckoned, as she stood up and advanced on him.

"Poor Hannibal King..."


End file.
